fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a main and playable character of the Birthright and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the youngest child of the Hoshido royal family. She is voiced by Hisako Kanemoto in the Japanese version and Brianna Knickerbocker in the English version. Profile Sakura is the youngest child in the Hoshido royal family. She originally had another sibling, the Avatar. However, Sakura lost her sibling when they were kidnapped as a young child and raised in Nohr. She has the services of Hana and Subaki. According to Ryoma, Sakura was named after a particular cherry tree that bloomed beautifully in the spring. Her namesake flower is brought up again should she marry the Avatar as Kana shows her a cherry blossom tree in their B-Support. During Chapter 4, she and her older sister Hinoka are attacked by a group of Faceless. Sakura stays behind and heals her while she protects her from the Faceless, and are happy to see the Avatar and Ryoma. After many years, Sakura and her siblings were reunited with the Avatar and was happy to meet her sibling once more. In the next chapter, Sakura takes the Avatar on a tour around Hoshido when their Ganglari explodes, destroying the town and killing Mikoto. With war inevitable between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura follows her siblings onto the Plains of Hoshido where the two armies meet. As both Xander and Ryoma call for the Avatar to side with them, Sakura calls out to her sibling. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Sakura will be overjoyed that her sibling stayed with her. After the first battle between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura heads to Fort Jinya where she tends to the wounded soldiers and civilians and appreciates the Avatar's help when the come. She introduces them to her retainers, Hana and Subaki when the fort is suddenly attacked by Nohrians. She is upset that they would attack a fort being used as a makeshift hospital and joins the Avatar as they fight off the Nohrian squad. After the battle, news arrive that Takumi and Ryoma have gone missing. The Avatar decides to go find them and Sakura and her retainers accompany them on their search to find her brothers. Later on at the Eternal Stairway, the Avatar and Kaze kill some "Faceless", who were Wind Tribe members unwillingly disguised by Iago. When the group enters Wind Tribe territory, Sakura attempts to convince two wary tribesmen that their deaths were a misunderstanding. The tribesmen are surprised to see her with "bandits" but allow them go and reason with Fuga. After leaving the Wind Tribe and heading for Izumo, "Izana" takes Sakura and the Avatar into a supposed relaxing room. Once inside, "Izana" reveals himself as Zola and attempts to kill the two, but is stopped by Hinoka, Kaze and Saizo. They later go on to Mokushu where Sakura and Hinoka are relieved to see Takumi, but are surprised when he tries to attack them. Azura helps banish the presence controlling him and the four go to look for Ryoma. Sometime after battling a wolfskin tribe in Mount Garou, Takumi contracts a rare disease from one of the wolfskins. Sakura is upset that she didn't see the symptoms fast enough and tells the Avatar that if he isn't cured soon, he will die. They decide to look into one of Garon's villas and meet Flora, who is attacked by Iago. After chasing Iago out, Flora shows Sakura the apothecary and she concocts a potion to cure Takumi's fever. When the Hoshidan army arrives at Castle Krakenburg at the Grand Staircase, Iago brainwashes Takumi and threatens to kill Azura with him. While the Avatar attempts to persuade Takumi, Azura starts singing, to which Iago tries to stop her. Sakura helps her siblings out by distracting Iago long enough for Takumi to break free of Iago's control. Later on, after Garon's death, Sakura and the rest of her siblings attend Ryoma's coronation and later meet up at the newly rebuilt Castle Shirasagi Town square. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Sakura and her siblings will fight against the Avatar and the Nohrian forces, although she is reluctant to fight them. In Chapter 22, Sakura and her retainers, Hana and Subaki, along with Yukimura are battled by the Avatar and the Nohrian army. When the four are defeated, she and Yukimura are held as prisoners of war. Sakura is forced to watch her fellow Hoshidan soldiers die after they've surrendered before she is taken hostage and separated from her retainers and Yukimura. After that, she completely holes herself up, refusing to talk and even eat. She and her older sister Hinoka will survive the war and attend Xander's coronation. Revelation In Chapter 8, after the Avatar and their army attempted to find reinforcements for their cause at Fort Jinya, they were attacked by the Hoshidan garrison, led by Yukimura, who believed them to be traitors. After the battle, Saizo attempts to blow himself up as a last ditch attempt to kill the Avatar after they are unable to explain the situation to them because of the Vallite curse. Sakura and Kaze rush in and stop him. Despite not knowing who is the mysterious third army instigating the war between Hoshido and Nohr, Sakura believes in the Avatar and convinces Yukimura to trust her decision to accompany them. Sakura brings along her retainers and the Avatar welcomes Sakura into the army. When the Avatar and the rest went to see Izana, they were tricked by Zola and a battle ensued. After the battle, after chasing Zola into the Izumo castle, Zola attempts to take Sakura hostage as a last ditch effort to save himself, but Leo appears and promptly executes him for cowardice. Personality Shy and timid by nature, she is very polite to others but often stutters during her conversations. She tends to be very easily intimidated when confronted with unfamiliar situations existing outside her comfort zone. These traits of hers particularly stand out when she is compared alongside her older siblings, all of whom are relatively more confident, self-assured and sanguine. Complementing her shy demeanor is a heart of compassion and kindness, a fact that has led to her devoting her life towards the cause of providing healing aid to others in order to alleviate their suffering. Hidden beneath the folds of Sakura's meekness is a strong will, one that emerges when she is tried by situations that threaten to endanger the lives of her loved ones. This fact is best exemplified through her actions in Chapter 22 on the Conquest route; although she clearly disdains warfare and harbours no desire to attack her sibling, she resolves to personally take up arms against them nevertheless for the sake of defending her homeland from their invasion. She holds hidden guilt as rumors spread throughout the castle that the Hoshidan child that was supposed to be kidnapped was herself. She blamed herself for years, believing that it was because of her that the Avatar was kidnapped in her stead. Through her supports with Elise, it is also revealed that Sakura is proficient at playing the koto, which leads to her playing a duet alongside Elise's violin. She is the best at healing out of everyone in the army. Her birthday is April 9. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 5 - Mother= |-|Revelation Chapter 8 - Stigma of Betrayal= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 6 - Embrace the Dark |-|All Difficulties= Conquest Chapter 22 - Princess Sakura of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |45% |35% |60% |50% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |55% |40% |60% |45% |55% |70% |30% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Priestess |45% |30% |70% |50% |55% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as an Onmyoji Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Hinata * Azama * Kaze * Silas * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Leo (Revelation only) * Xander (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Hana *Azura *Elise (Revelation only) *Sakura's children Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Refer to Sakura/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Sakura - Loving Priestess : After Ryoma ascended the throne, Sakura led recovery efforts to heal the bodies and hearts of war-torn Hoshidans. She was known far and wide for her compassion and the strength of her resolve. ; Sakura and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, returning favors. Later he served as chief of his village. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Leo :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Sakura and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. Etymology Sakura is the Japanese word for Cherry Blossom. Trivia *Sakura, Laura, Elise, and Azama are the only named characters who are staff-locked and cannot be recruited in the chapters that they appear in as enemies. *Her birthday, April 9th, is the middle of Japan's cherry blossom bloom season. *In all chapters where Sakura can be fought, Yukimura is also present, even though he is not her retainer. **In addition, she is the only sibling that can be fought that does not act as an enemy commander; instead, Yukimura takes this place. *Sakura's official artwork and portrait depicts her with a Bloom Festal. **Her artwork as a Priestess in the Cipher TCG depicts her using Mikoto's Yumi. *Sakura shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Charlotte. *Sakura placed 7th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for the females. *Hinoka's supports with Kaze reveal that Sakura is an entertaining writer. *Sakura is the only royal family member to join the Avatar's army prior to the recruitment chapter of her own retainers. *Sakura shares her critical quote "It's all me!" with her retainers Hana and Subaki. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters